dramatotalfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
La Sociedad del Artista Tuerto
En un no muy creativo desafio, de la mano de nuestro nerd favorito, exploramos la naturaleza de nuestros participantes. Dos compañeras se vuelven enemigas sin razones concretas; y el campista que tenia mas chances de ganar deja de competir en el show. Dialogos (1) Chris: En nuestra última entrega de Drama Total: Rechazados… Los participantes tuvieron una maravillosa velada de baile y amor; pero lamentablemente todo fue estropeado por ellos mismos. Leo y Tara se enfrentaron en un peligroso trato en el cual el perdedor era sacado de su equipo. Pero como fui yo quien lo autorizo, me di la libertad de leer la letra pequeña del contrato y asegurarme que ni el niño mimado ni la quejosa suertuda se fueran. Sin embargo, Courtney tuvo muchas ganas de abandonar la isla junto a Geoff, y yo no le puedo decir que no. Chris camina hasta el puerto. Chris: (suspira) Que hermoso, ninguna señal de la aspirante a abogada. Y es bueno, porque hoy nos centraremos en el arte ¿Podrán los concursantes estar a la altura de la historia? ¿Serán lo suficientemente creativos? Descúbranlo en este episodio de ¡Drama! ¡Total! ¡Rechazados! Intro para Drama Total: Rechazados Yo estoy muy bien y tú como estas (La cámara pasa en frente del campamento, donde Chris habla por teléfono en una silla plegable) En todo momento pienso en ti (Rápidamente vamos al precipicio donde están August y Leo) Me preguntaste que quiero ser, (Leo empuja a August y ríe maliciosamente) Y la respuesta vas a tener (August está en el agua y es atacado por un montón de pirañas) Yo quiero ser famoso (Se pasa al bosque, donde Damian esta trotando y tropieza con Kella, que estaba estirando sentada. Esto activa una mina y los dos vuelan por los aires) Muchos peligros puedo pasar (Se pasa la cámara a un bote a punto de caer a las cataratas donde Yuto rema en contra de la corriente para que no caiga) Todo lo puedo soportar (Damian y Kella aterrizan en el bote- arriba de Yuto- y los tres caen por las cataratas; luego se muestra la imagen del tronco entre las dos piedras de la base de las cataratas, donde Shearley está sentado leyendo un libro) Nada en mi camino podrá detener lo que yo quiero ser. (Nos dirigimos al exterior del confesionario, donde James intenta escuchar lo que se dice adentro a través de un agujero, pero del mismo sale agua de retrete que le moja toda la cara) Yo quiero ser famoso (Estamos en el interior del comedor, donde un pasante está haciendo la comida y Roxie accidentalmente estornuda sobre la misma; pero al pasante no le importa) Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na. Yo quiero ser, yo quiero ser, quiero ser famoso (Vamos a la playa donde Bones está peleando con un oso gigante, pero llega Tara distraída y afortunadamente empuja al animal al agua, salvando a ambos; y luego vamos al puerto en el que Janet prepara una maldición arrodillada en el piso con utensilios mágicos, pero Margaret aparece, pisa accidentalmente todo y mira-sin expresión en la cara- como Janet grita enojada.) Yo quiero ser, yo quiero ser, quiero ser famoso (Se hace de noche y vemos, en frente de la fogata, a Catherine con unos bongos; y cuando está a punto de hablar, Chris le cierra la boca y la cámara se aleja mostrando a todos los campistas reunidos bajo el letrero: ``Drama Total: Rechazados´´) Dialogos (2) La cámara está en el Chris Spa Hotel. En el comedor están los tres gusanos (Leo, Tara y Yuto) desayunando. Leo y Tara se miran casi asesinamente. Yuto: (preocupado) Entonces… Hemos tenido suerte en este desafío, ¿Eh? Leo: (sin dejar de mirar a Tara) Si… mucha suerte… Tara: Como si tu pudiera decir eso. Simplemente te pusieron en nuestro equipo y te quedaste con la victoria. Leo: En primer lugar ustedes ganaron por pura suerte, y… Tara y Leo discutían. Yuto se escabulle y sale de la mansión. 'Confesionario-Yuto: '''El ambiente en el equipo es intenso. Chris nos dijo que todos los gusanos podemos disfrutar del Chris Spa Hotel, y eso significa que Leo y Tara estarán en el mismo lugar durante todo la mañana. Y va a ser una larga mañana… Exterior de las cabañas de las Mantis Religiosas. Shearley está parado frente a su equipo, que está sentado en las escaleras. Shearley: Bien, hasta este momento del juego nunca hemos perdido un desafío. O los ganamos con un éxito perfecto o… somos el equipo que no va a eliminación. Janet: Somos los mejores, indudablemente. Margaret: Lamento arruinar la euforia, pero estoy segura de que este desafío será nuestra perdición… August: Pero… ¿A qué te refieres? Margaret: ¿Qué no es obvio? Es el típico cliché de Drama Total… Siempre que un equipo lleva una buena racha de victorias, tiende a perder cuando se da cuenta de la misma. Janet: ¡Oh, por favor! ¿No puedes simplemente disfrutar el momento? '''Confesionario-Shearley: '''La integrante Nº 3, alfabéticamente, Margaret, ha demostrado una actitud pesimista y aburrida, lo cual no es nada fructífero para el equipo. Pero de alguna manera predice lo que va a pasar en cada episodio. Entonces llego a la conclusión de que es una bruja como nuestra integrante Nº 2… o este show es totalmente predecible. Exterior de la cabaña masculina de los Escarabajos. James y Catherine charlan animadamente. De pronto sale Kella de la cabaña femenina y los observa. Kella: Hmmm… '''Confesionario-Kella: '''James realmente ha estado muy unido a Catherine en los últimos episodios… ¡¿Y si el ya no quiere estar conmigo?! No, no, no; calma Kella, obviamente solo son amigos. Jamy está loco por mí. Chris: (con el megáfono)'' ¡Buen día campistas! Espero que tengan el corazón más despierto que el cerebro, porque hoy utilizaremos todos nuestros sentimientos. Leo: No se ustedes, pero creo que Chris siempre tuvo el cerebro menos despierto que su corazón. 'Confesionario-Leo: '''Y con un corazón tan pequeño como el de Chris, no podemos esperar un desafío muy difícil. Chris: Haciendo de lado los importantes comentarios de Leo, hoy nos dirigiremos a la Colina Wawanakwa. Ahí nos encontraremos con el mejor aspirante a nerd de todos los tiempos: ¡Harold! Janet: ''(mirando a Shearley) (sarcasmo) ''Perfecto, otro rarito al que tendremos que aguantar. Shearley: ''(enojado) Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo. Chris: Ok, ok. Guarden las peleas para el reto. Todos se dirigen a la Colina Wawanakwa y se encuentran con Harold y tres pasantes. Harold: ¡Perfecto! Seré el sensei de estos nuevos campistas. Kon'nichiwa, mis jóvenes saltamontes… Yuto: Para que sepan, Kon'nichiwa significa hola en- Leo: ¡Si, si! Hola en japonés. Terminemos con esto ya. Semi-ninja, ¿cuál es el reto? Harold: El desafío de hoy es de dos partes: la primera se basa en disparar balas de pinturas sobre los tres pasantes que hay aquí. Si les disparan en el círculo del color de su equipo, ellos les darán ``La Caja Misteriosa´´. La segunda parte es subir hasta la colina y darle ``La Caja Misteriosa´´ a tu compañero, que tendrá que usar su creatividad y construir algo con los materiales que hay adentro. Participan tres por equipo; uno para dispara, otro para subir y el ultimo para crear. August: Chris, no estoy suponiendo que lo hayas olvidado, pero… las Mantis tienen 4 miembros.thumb|284px|Y cuando pensaban que no habría nada original... Chris: En ese caso, elijan a uno de ustedes que no partici- Harold: Gosh, Chris; ellos no deberían elegir. Hazlo tú, y será igual de justo para los otros equipos. Chris: Tienes razón, Harold. August, tu no participas. Pero tú tienes un reto personal: tienes que cargar esta pesada tuba durante todo el desafio. Chris le da la tuba y August se la coloca. August: ¡Esta sumamente pesada! Chris: Si, mientras todos los concursantes sudan la gota gorda haciendo el desafío, tú cargaras esta pequeña tuba llena de pequeñas rocas. Ok, equipos, lo haremos así: Shearley, Leo y Catherine dispararan, Janet, Yuto y Kella subirán la colina con ``La Caja Misteriosa´´, y Margaret, Tara y James se encargaran de aportar la creatividad ¿Alguna pregunta? James: Si, yo… Chris: Yo no respondo preguntas ¡Comiencen! El desafío comienza y Shearley dispara letalmente contra el pasante, que suelta ``La Caja Misteriosa´´. Leo y Catherine también disparan contra sus pasantes, sin darles en el objetivo. Janet recibe la CM (Caja Misteriosa) y empieza a correr por la colina. Leo dispara contra el pasante en la cabeza y este cae fulminado al suelo. Leo le quita la CM y se la lanza a Yuto. Leo: ¡No arruines el desafío como lo hiciste últimamente! Yuto: Totalmente descortés… pero crudamente cierto. Kella: Vamos, Cathy. Se supone que teníamos esto en la bolsa. Catherine: Mi fuerte… no son… las armas. Pero… creo que eso era… obvio. Kella: ¡Pfff! Como si tuvieras algún fuerte. Catherine: ¡¿Qué dijiste?! 'Confesionario-Catherine: '''Primero… me llama hipster. Luego… cuestiona mis habilidades… Y ahora… ''(gruñe) Nada… cool. 'Confesionario-Kella: '''Se que atacarla directamente estuvo mal, pero aceptémoslo: hasta yo puedo decir que tengo mejor destreza que ella ''(levanta la mano y la choca contra la pared) ¡Auh! Kella: Solo digo que estaríamos mejor con una persona… con mejores técnicas.'' (susurrando)'' Pero podría ser cualquiera. Catherine:'' (enojada) ¡Ya fue suficiente!thumb|left|284px|Una de las muchas utilidades de un pasante: Escudo Humano. Catherine le lanza tres bolas de pintura a Kella; pero ella se cubre con el pasante, que suelta la CM. Kella toma la CM y corre increíblemente rápido hasta la cima. '''Confesionario-James: '''Hmmm… peleas en el equipo, tal vez debería solucionar los problemas. (se ríe)'' Nahhh… Apoyare a una y echare a la otra. Pero, ¿cuál? Janet se dobla el tobillo y cae, y Yuto que corría detrás de ella tropieza también. Las dos CM que cargaban vuelan hasta Margaret. Ella agarra la suya y deja que la otra caiga por el otro lado de la colina. Tara: ¡Vamos! (sarcásticamente) Gracias, Margaret (se va corriendo). Margaret: Definitivamente, todo en el equipo marcha perfecto. Obviamente ganaríamos de no ser por la pequeña problemática que se me presenta ahora… (abre la CM) No soy creativa. Todo el mundo se queda callado y la mira. A Janet se lo pone totalmente roja la cara. Harold: ¡Gosh! Uno no ve esto todos los días. Chris: No, Harold. No lo hace.thumb|284px|``FUUUUUUUUUUUU-´´ Janet Janet: ¡¿QUE?! ¡Más vale que sea una broma! ¡Te matare, Margaret, te juro que lo hare! Janet se levanta e intenta correr hacia Margaret, pero Yuto la detiene. Al lado de los dos pasa Kella y le entrega la CM a James. Kella: ¡Toma, Jamy! Espero que entre tus cualidades físicas tengas un lado creativo. Jamy (digo James): Por supuesto que lo hay. O eso… creo. 'Confesionario-James: '''Aclarémoslo: Soy bueno para casi todo. La creatividad con los planes es mi doctorado; pero el arte… no es lo mío. Tara se para entre Margaret y James y muestra su escultura. Es un cubo. Tara: ¡Que nadie cante victoria, hasta que vean esto! Chris: ¿Un cuadrado tridimensional? Interesante, pero no muy creativo… Harold: De hecho, Chris, un cuadrado es una figura que se presenta en un plano 2D, mientras que el- Chris: Si, Harold; ya tengo la idea. Ok; James, Margaret, el destino de sus equipos queda en sus manos. James desesperadamente une pedazos de los materiales de la CM hasta armar una cabeza ovalada. James: He aquí… Ehm, ¡un alienígena corrosivo mutante volador!thumb|left|284px|Este momento quedaría mejor con ``We are the Champions´´ de Queens. Harold: ¡Asombroso! Declaro que esta escultura supera a cualquier otra y que los Escarabajos Basureros ganan el Chris Spa Hotel y la inmunidad, al igual que los Gusanos Tercos. Chris: ¡Harold, no robes el protagonismo! Eh… (''está a punto de hablar pero no sabe que decir)( lo que dijo Harold. Los Escarabajos festejan. Janet y Shearley se acercan a Margaret. August también lo hace, pero arrastrando la pesada tuba con él. Shearley: Como líder del equipo y como un humilde miembro del show, debo declararte que… Janet: ¡Estas totalmente eliminada! Shearley: Ehmm… sí, eso. Margaret: Lo venia venir. Todo está escrito (se va misteriosamente). August: Chicos… (se saca la tuba de encima) No pretendo hacerlos enojar más de lo enojados que están, pero… no puedo votar para expulsar a alguien. Eso sería despreciar a algunos de ustedes, y… ¡Todos me caen bien! (atrás de August se dibuja un arcoíris) Shearley y Janet: Tiene que ser una broma… Ceremonia de eliminación de las Mantis Religiosas. Chris llega con tres malvaviscos. Chris: Oh, a ustedes nunca los había visto aquí, je je ¿Qué paso? Janet: Simplemente nos aseguraremos de que lo inservible de este equipo se vaya. Y no me refiero a ti, Shearley. Shearley: Lo mismo digo. Margaret: Simplemente obviemos la tensión inútil, porque tanto el público como yo sabemos que seré la eliminada de esta ceremonia. Primero le entregaras el malvavisco a Shearley, al ser el único sin votos. Luego se lo daras a August, que se voto a sí mismo en lo que a mí me parece un acto dulce pero frágil… August: Gracias, creo… Margaret: Y Janet quedara nominada conmigo, debido a su enojo por mi improductividad en el desafío de hoy. Nos miraremos fijamente, y se lo darás luego de 6 segundos. Chris: Guau. Mantis, eliminan a una potencial ganadora ¡Ups! Ya lo dije (le lanza los malvaviscos a Shearley, Janet y August). Margaret, estas eliminada; pero te pregunto ¿Por qué no evitaste todo esto, si ya sabias que pasaría? Margaret: (se levanta) Es difícil de entender, Chris… Algunos campistas son agradables, luchadores, y tienen chances de ganar. Otros, como yo; son simplemente el relleno de los primeros episodio. Tal vez sea fácil de entender, después de todo. Shearley: Una manera de verlo muy pesimista, Margaret. Yo creo que todos, con el compañerismo y la voluntad necesaria, pueden avanzar y ganar esta competencia. Margaret: Dios, que cursi. (mira a Janet) No puedo creer que te guste. Janet: ¡¿Qué, yo?! ¿Qué dices? Pensarlo me da nauseas. Margaret: Por ahora, Janet. Por ahora. Muelle de la Vergüenza. Margaret esta en frente de su equipo, a punto de subir al barco. Margaret: Supongo que esta es la despedida. Fue bueno mientras duro; y para demostrarlo les tengo un pequeño presente a cada uno. Shearley, siempre te has esforzado para que el equipo funcione y todo eso; y sé que apreciaras esto (le da unas hojas): es una lista de los próximos eliminados, y las razones. Quiero que sepas que la escribí en el primer episodio, y ya predije las primeras cuatro eliminaciones. Shearley: (lee las hojas) Es… impresionante. Muchas gracias, la usare de guía; pero que yo sepa el orden de eliminación posiblemente cambie si yo la tengo. Margaret: (se dirige a Janet) Es muy poco probable. Janet, en una muestra de perdón debido a mi bajo desempeño en el desafío, lo que no solo te afecto a ti pero no importa, te prepare esto (saca un frasco): un brebaje especial hecho de hongos y nieve de montaña. Leí tus libros y aunque tus prácticas inusuales me son distantes, decidí prepararlo para ti. Según tus lecturas, atraerá paz a la isla. Y realmente la necesitan. Janet:'' (toma el frasco y lo abraza)'' ¡Oh, gracias! Desde que llegue he deseado preparar esta receta; pero soy muy floja. Oh, y… estas perdonada. Margaret: (se dirige a August) Es un alivio. Y August: realmente no sé cuáles son tus hobbies o tus pasatiempos, pero te regalare algo que seguro te gustara… Margaret saca del bolsillo la Estatua de la Invencibilidad. Todos se quedan asombrados. Chris: ¡¿Qué, la encontraste?! ¿Y no la usaste? Margaret: Ya lo he dicho, Chris (le da la Estatua de la Invencibilidad a August, que se queda sin palabras): algunos tienen el ‘no sé qué’, y otros no'' (sube al Bote de los Perdedores). August: ¡Oh, sí; gracias Margaret! Yuuujuuu… ''(empieza a cantar) ¿Saben quien no se irá? ¡Yo! ¿Saben quien no se irá? ¡Yo! Chris: Ok, campistas. Les tengo otro anuncio impactante y decepcionante: ahora los perdedores, ósea ustedes Mantis, elijaran cual miembro del equipo ganador no utilizara el Chris Spa Hotel. Tienen a Kella, Catherine y James. Eso lo revelaremos en el próximo capítulo; y como ahora A-Marga no está para arruinar la magia del show, prepárense para el próximo nuevo y emocionante capitulo de… ¡Drama! ¡Total! ¡Rechazados! Bonus: Eliminado en el Bote ``Margaret: Razonablemente deberia hablar sobre mi estadia en la isla y mis opiniones. Empezare, pero primero vere si esto no le incomoda a mi compañero. Harold: Por mi esta bien... Margaret: Bien. Si bien no fue fructifero para mi mantenerme en esta isla por el lapso aproximado de 15 dias; debo admitir que me senti muy a gusto entre la diversidad de personas, lo cual nunca creia que me podria gustar. Harold: ¡Fascinante! Eso es practicamente lo que senti al llegar en Isla del Drama. Margaret: No es de sorpresa eso. Tu y yo, Harold, compartimos muchas semejanzas. La mayoria positivas, humildemente. Harold: Genial, una Harold mujer ¿Quieres jugar al LOL? Margaret: Hmmm... Definitivamente.´´ Categoría:DTR Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de DTR